Only for You
by nekluvshp
Summary: Sequel to Don't Come After Me. This is how Sasuke handles Naruto's suicide. Sasuke had spent a large amount of time glaring at the kunai as if trying to convince it into telling him why it cut his love open so many times. He never got his answer.


A/N: This is the sequel to Don't Come After Me. If you haven't read that, you should. Although its not completely necessary.

To everyone who has review Don't Come After Me, thank you so much!!!

A knock echoed through Sasuke's deafeningly quiet house. He didn't care who it was and so he ignored it.

Moments later, a head full of pink hair appeared in the doorway. "Hi Sasuke." Sakura said tentatively. He spared her a quick glance in acknowledgment before lowering his head again.

Sasuke was sitting in the same place he had been two days ago when she came to see him, on the floor, directly in front of the bed, the letter from Naruto clutched tightly in his right hand. The only difference she could see was that he was grimier.

Sakura walked over to the sulking man and sat as close to him as she dared. Then she pulled two styrofoam take-out boxes from the plastic bag in her hand. She set one down in front of Sasuke and set a pair of chopsticks on top of it.

The Uchiha looked at the box as if it had offended him. Then he looked away again, clearly saying, 'I'm not hungry.'

At least, that's what he wanted to say. His stomach had chosen that moment to rebel against him and give a loud grumble.

The pinkette sighed and set the bite of food she was about to take back in the box. "Sasuke, when was the last time you ate something?" She asked sternly.

"Two days ago, I think." was his short reply. "But I'm not hungry."

"I think I believe your stomach over your mouth." Sakura said as she picked up Sasuke's chopsticks and broke them apart. Then she opened his take-out box, picked up some noodles, and put it in front of his mouth.

The raven-haired man glared at the food and reluctantly opened his mouth. Then he took the chopsticks from Sakura so that he could at least have the dignity of feeding himself.

A few minutes later, Sakura had finished her food, while Sasuke had barely made a dent in his. Mostly he just pushed it around and picked at it.

Finally, Sakura got fed up with him and took the food away. If he wasn't gunna eat, there was nothing she could do about it. That didn't stop her from wishing she could.

Between Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka and herself, it had taken them two days to find something Sasuke would eat and not chuck at them. The only thing he would eat; was miso ramen, Naruto's favorite food.

Sakura took the left over food and put it in Sasuke's refrigerator. If he got hungry, at least he'd have something.

Hours had past after Sakura left and Sasuke was sitting in the same spot, Naruto's letter held in the same hand, albeit much more crinkled than it had been before.

Sasuke didn't really know how long he had been sitting there. He lost all track of time after waking up on the floor of the bedroom, sun light streaming in through the windows, feeling just as tired as he had before.

That had to have been at least four days ago, maybe five. He didn't really know nor did he care. He also didn't care that he hadn't bathed in that long either. Sasuke may have felt the oily build up in his hair and on his skin, but he wasn't going to take a shower since he wouldn't be able to take the letter in with him.

That letter hadn't left his hand since he first opened. No one would even be able to tell it was same letter without actually reading it though. It now had several small tears around the edges and looked as if it had been balled up a few times. There were also tears stains and smudges in the ink.

Most of the damage happened to it within a few hours of waking up with it in his hands. Sasuke would cry as he reread it. Then he would get angry, crinkle it up, and try to throw it but he could never let go, or he would try to rip it up.

Sasuke didn't even have to read it anymore. He could see the words plain as day etched into the back of his eye lids and that was without his sharingan.

Now, the last Uchiha spent the countless hours staring at the orange bow perched on top of the head board and hearing Naruto's voice in his ears.

Every time the house would creak or he could hear a laugh wafting in from outside, he'd look up at the door and expect to see his blonde dobe walk in without a care in the world.

----

A week after Naruto's funeral, found Sasuke sitting some place other than his bedroom. Now, he was sitting a few feet in front of Naruto's head stone, staring at it.

At least, Sasuke assumed it had been a week, if the amount of grease that would stick to his hand from his head said anything about it.

Anyone who looked at the young Uchiha would have thought him dead; or damn near close to it. His eyes had dark circles under them that rivaled Gaara's, his skin was paler than normal, and he barely moved a muscle.

Everyone was worried about him. They thought he was getting better when Kakashi showed up at his place and he was gone. But then they found him in the same state he had been, he was just in a different location.

Now Sasuke sat staring at the few words written on the blonde's head stone. The letter now held tightly in his left hand and a kunai in the other hand.

Any other person would have thought it was just like any other kunai. It looked like an ordinary kunai. But Sasuke knew what was different about this one. This kunai, was the one that took Naruto's life.

When Lady Tsunade had asked if Sasuke want Naruto's personal effects back, he couldn't say yes fast enough. It wasn't really that much, just the torn up clothes he had been wearing and that single kunai.

Sasuke had spent a large amount of time glaring at the kunai as if trying to convince it into telling him why it cut his love open so many times. He never got his answer.

Finally, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the sitting, the staring, or the crying. He couldn't do it anymore; he wouldn't do it any more.

He stood up, knelt into front of the head stone and read it one last time.

Uzumaki Naruto

Born: October 10, 1990*

Died: October 10, 2008*

An excellent shinobi and

devoted lover.

Sasuke took the kunai and scratched out Uzumaki. Then, above that he carved in his own family name. He knew Naruto would have wanted that.

After several minutes of shaking and trying not to cry, Sasuke stood up. He straightened the letter out as much as possible and set it on top of Naruto's head stone. Then he held it in place by shoving one of his own kunai through the center of it and into the stone beneath it.

"I love you, Naruto." He whispered before turning and walking away.

In the blink of an eye, or so it seemed, Sasuke was walking through his front door. He stopped in the door way and removed his shoes and all of his gear.

Leaving the door open, he walked down the hall to Naruto's old room.

The door opened silently as Sasuke walk in the room. It looked exactly the same as it did the last time he was in here, minus the dead body.

Although, he supposed there was one other difference as well, the Naruto's blood was now dry and soaked into the wood floor.

Sasuke sat in the middle of the blood stain and cried. He cried harder than he could ever remember crying in his entire life.

"Naruto, it was all for you. Everything I did was for you.

"I left to become stronger so I could kill my brother. It wasn't so much about revenge anymore as it was about you. I didn't want to give him the chance to take you away from me too. That first time was one time to many."

Once he finished speaking, Sasuke dragged the blood stained kunai across his left wrist. Blood immediately began pouring from the wound. Within seconds he could feel the effects the loss of blood was having on him.

Then he took the kunai in the other hand and slit his right wrist open, deeper than before. He wanted it to be as quick as possible.

Before he knew what to do with himself, Sasuke could feel the cold creeping in. He watched with fascination as his blood pooled around him and his head began to feel fuzzy.

It was only then that Sasuke realized, he didn't leave any type of note. Not that he cared though. He didn't have anyone to leave a note for. Still, he wanted to leave something. So he dipped his finger in the pool of blood and wrote:

Only for you, Dobe.

Sasuke laid on his back as he started to feel dizzy and light-headed. He closed his eyes and watched as memories of himself and Naruto flitted through his mind.

For the first time in over a week, Sasuke felt peaceful. He was going to see his blonde dobe Naruto again and there was absolutely nothing anyone could do to stop him.

A content smile found its way to Sasuke's lips as he took his last few breaths.

----

Sasuke frowned when he realized he was awake, awake and warm. 'Damn it! Don't tell me someone found me.'

With a great amount of reluctance, Sasuke opened his eyes. To his great surprise, he wasn't in the hospital. He was in the most comfortable bed he had ever felt.

The confused raven sat up and looked down at his wrists. Not only was there no blood but there were no marks either. He nervously ran hand through his hair only to find that it was clean and soft.

"Where the hell am I?" Sasuke asked. A voice next to him had him nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Of course a Teme like you wouldn't realize he was dead."

Sasuke's head whipped around so fast he was surprised it didn't pop off. He couldn't speak. He was in shock.

Sitting next to him, naked as the day he was born, was Naruto.

"You… Naruto aren't you dead?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes and so are you." He replied calmly. A second later, Naruto had his arms full of a sobbing raven.

He let Sasuke cry. He knew he needed it.

"Naruto, I missed you so much." Sasuke said once his crying stopped.

"I know. I missed you too. And as I recall, I told you not to follow me." The blonde said in a tone of false anger.

Sasuke looked up at him and saw the smile on his face and then, Sasuke laughed.

Naruto joined in a moment later after getting over the shock of hear a true laugh from his love.

When their laughter died off, Sasuke sat up and pulled Naruto into his arms. "I love you, Naruto." He whispered into the blonde's ear.

"I love you, too." He whispered back.

Sasuke then pressed his lips to Naruto's in a fiery kiss that would leave them both breathless.

*I have no idea what year Naruto was born nor what year it would be that he died. So I just went with 2008 as his death year because I started DCAM last year. Then for his birthyear, obviously I just went back eighteen years.


End file.
